Blood Moon
by Jez Redfern the Huntress
Summary: Jane, Felix and Demetri have been sent on a mission to end a coven that has broken the Law. A oneshot about the three of them, and Jane's thoughts and emotions while carrying out this mission, as well as a sneak peak into how the Volturi operates. Rated a T to be safe- vampire fights and Jane's torture.


A slight frown graced Jane's angelic face as she observed the three vampires before them. She quickly cleared her face of the emotion as Felix shot her a sideways glance and arranged her face into a sweet smile, her eyes glittering with contempt.

The coven of three were streaked with dirt and grime; their clothes tattered and torn. They were slumped slightly, as if tired, and it was all Jane could do not to release a snort of disgust. Such creatures were a disgrace to the Volturi, to all vampires, and Jane considered it a privilege to be the one chosen to wipe them out.

It was like pest control.

Jane allowed a slight, twisted smile to cross her face at that; knowing it would frighten and alarm her enemies. Felix moved from foot to foot impatiently, obviously yearning for a fight. Jane didn't move, but watched with a vague approval as Demetri quieted him with a single sharp stare. She was glad Aro had seen fit to send Demetri, the patient tracker, along with her and Felix- she didn't think she'd have been able to cope with the simple minded, doltish fool. Then again, she would have liked to unleash her power upon him. Felix made her laugh when he was in unendurable agony, and she enjoyed feeling powerful over the strong vampire. With a mental scoff, she swept such thoughts away from her mind.

Her master had sent her here to this dirty place to eradicate the coven that had revealed themselves to several humans, from this world. And she was only happy to oblige.

"We are of the Volturi." Jane said flatly, stating the obvious for the dimwits before her. "By revealing yourselves to humans, you have broken our most absolute law. For this, you are to be destroyed." She smirked again, not missing the looks of terror pasted upon their faces. "Will you submit?"

"Never." The snarl she got in reply was rough, feral, and Jane took a careful step forwards. "Felix? Demetri?" the question was innocent. Felix and Demetri followed, their eyes shifting dark. They crouched into position on either side of her, and Jane nodded once. They sprung.

Snarls and ferocious growls ripped through the otherwise quiet night air. Felix met the tall, dark male vampire head on, and within several seconds was able to rip his arm off. Demetri was more cunning with his attacks, outsmarting the tiny redheaded female with every swift move, and Jane nodded again, approval vibrating through her. Demetri was doing well. Aro would be pleased.

A flicker at the edge of her vision alerted Jane to the leader of the coven approaching her stealthily. Jane fixed her eyes upon her, her lips curving in barely contained amusement.

The vampire froze.

An agonized scream ripped through her clenched teeth, and she collapsed to the gray pavement, twitching and jerking. Her wails and yelps were music to Jane's ears, and she felt a savage sort of enjoyment flow through her. Demetri, already having finished the other female off, quickly ended the leader of the traitor coven. Impatience wearing on Jane, she turned to Felix. He was playing with the male, who was snarling with helpless frustration and fear. "Enough!" Ordered Jane, her eyes flashing. Demetri moved to Felix's aid, and destroyed the male with ease. Felix hissed, glancing up at Jane in protest, and suddenly he was the one twitching in agony upon the ground.

"I have no patience for your games," Jane said coldly. "We still have a job to do. We must hunt down the humans they informed before word spreads." She relinquished her hold on Felix, and then turned sharply. Felix got to his feet and he and Demetri flanked her. "Then what are we waiting for? I'm hungry."

Jane acknowledged this, quite aware of her own burning thirst. She set fire to the pieces of the eradicated coven, and took one last look. Her lip curled instinctively. These vampires had been weak. And in a world of the hunted and the hunters, only the strong deserved to live. It had always been this way.

"Fine. Let's get some dinner."


End file.
